


Tepi

by planariang



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Gen, future!Au, soldier!tsukishima, soldier!yamaguchi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Terlalu banyak skenario kematian, Tsukki."; (TsukiYama friendship in first part)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tepi

**HQ! © Furudate Haruichi**

.

Pahit.

Tsukishima menurunkan cangkir yang dipegangnya kembali ke tempatnya. Dua alisnya menukik membentuk garis-garis halus di dahi. Tiga blok gula rasanya belum mampu membuat kopi hitam yang dipesannya terasa manis di lidahnya. Seolah berpotong-potong  _strawberry short cake_  kesukaannya membuat indra pengecapnya kehilangan fungsi. Dua blok gula kembali dia tambahkan.

Kali ini lebih baik, pikirnya setelah kembali menyesap kopinya.

Aneh untuk ukuran seorang seperti dirinya ketika ia memilih untuk memesan kopi hitam dibandingkan jenis kopi lain yang lebih baik rasanya. Namun mengingat jumlah kafeinnya yang lebih banyak, dan ia yang berniat begadang nanti malam—pil tidurnya habis dan ia sama sekali tak bisa menemui dokternya kecuali besok lusa—sepertinya sah-sah saja hal itu untuknya.

(Lagipula tak ada undang-undang yang mengatur kau untuk tak boleh memesan secangkir kopi hitam di kedai kopi yang kaca jendelanya baru diganti kemarin sore.)

 _Amber_  Tsukishima jatuh ke kursi kosong di hadapannya. Dulu—ia tidak ingat hari apa itu, terlalu sibuk berperang sampai-sampai melupakan tanggal—Yamaguchi akan menyeretnya ke tempat ini ketika keduanya ada waktu luang yang sangat jarang sekali mereka dapatkan. Apalagi mereka ditempatkan di bawah komando yang berbeda, membuat keduanya jadi semakin sulit bertemu.

Keduanya akan duduk saling berhadapan—di tempat Tsukishima duduk sekarang, memesan bercangkir-cangkir kopi dan biskuit coklat untuk Yamaguchi dan sepotong _strawberry short cake_ untuknya. Mengobrol tentang banyak hal sampai pemilik kedai menegur mereka berdua karena tempat itu harus ditutup saat itu juga. Di sela-sela obrolan mereka, berkali-kali Tsukishima menangkap senyum hangat Yamaguchi sampai-sampai ia kehilangan hitungannya.

Bau mesiu masih kuat tercium oleh hidung Tsukishima. Bangunan-bangunan bobrok dan puing-puingnya, melukiskan betapa mengerikannya tempat ini ketika harus dijadikan medan perang. Jeritan pilu penduduk sipil yang memekakan telinga dan darah teman-temannya yang harus tertumpah, bercampur dengan darah musuh dan penduduk yang tak bersalah; masih segar di ingatannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan senyum dan tawa para pengunjung kedai yang seolah menganggap bencana perang yang mengakibatkan mereka kehilangan sanak saudara seperti angin lalu saja.

Padahal sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak perang berakhir. Dan yang menemani Tsukishima setelah itu bukan lagi Yamaguchi, melainkan malam-malam tak tenang bersama pil-pil obat tidur. Demi menghalau kegelisahannya yang bertransformasi menjadi mimpi buruk.

"Tsukishima?" suara yang tak asing di telinganya menyapa. Tsukishima menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pria yang dikenalnya dulu ketika SMA tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. "Kau Tsukishima kan? Tsukishima Kei yang menyebalkan itu?" tanyanya lagi, memastikan.

Tsukishima membenarkan. Tetapi alisnya lagi-lagi bertaut. Berpikir kalau ia butuh mengganti lensa kacamatanya karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca dengan cahaya remang akhir-akhir ini.

Seharusnya pria yang kemudian mendudukkan diri di hadapannya ini tak bisa tersenyum hangat seperti itu—

"Kau... Kageyama?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

—seharusnya Kageyama yang dikenalnya tak bisa tersenyum hangat seperti—

"Sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

—seperti Yamaguchi.

.

Kuroo pernah berkata kalau sikap Tsukishima terlalu serius untuk ukuran pemuda seusianya ketika Karasuno berlatih tanding dengan Nekoma. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, para anggota klub lebih banyak melihat Tsukishima mengkonsumsi berbagai olahan wortel dan vitamin A.

Ketika suatu hari sepulang latihan kawan karibnya sejak kecil bertanya mengapa, Tsukishima menjawab kalau ia hanya ingin mengurangi minus matanya. Tak pernah sedikitpun berkata kalau alasan utama ia melakukannya agar bisa lulus persyaratan masuk ke sekolah militer, karena ada aturan seputar minus maksimal yang cukup kejam untuk orang berkacamata sepertinya.

Tsukishima sendiri tak mengerti kenapa sekolah militer masuk ke dalam salah satu  _list_  masa depannya di awal ia menjalani kehidupan SMA. Tak ada riwayat keluarganya yang memilih kehidupan keras itu, setidaknya sampai Tsukishima memilih jalannya sendiri.

Mungkin perkataan Kuroo tentang dirinya ada benarnya.

Di awal tahun ajaran ketiga, saat satu per satu teman sekelasnya dipanggil ke ruang konseling untuk membahas rencana mereka setelah lulus nanti, Yamaguchi memulai percakapan tentang akan jadi apa dia nanti. Menarik kursinya dekat dengan Tsukishima yang memandangi pohon sakura lewat kaca jendela.

"Aku... ingin jadi arsitek," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan. Tsukishima mengalihkan pandangannya, memfokuskan pada Yamaguchi di sampingnya.

"Apa menariknya mendesain bangunan yang nantinya akan roboh juga?" ia mencibir, Yamaguchi membalas dengan kekehan.

"Tinggal bangun lagi saja, apa susahnya, hehe..." sejurus kemudian ia tercenung, "Ah, apa aku ambil jurusan teknis sipil saja ya? Fisikaku juga lumayan bagus..."

Gulungan buku tulis mendarat di kepala Yamaguchi. Namun si pelaku seolah tak ambil peduli dan melanjutkan memandang petal sakura yang berjatuhan. "Itu terserahmu. Kau kan yang menjalaninya nanti, bukan orang lain."

"Kalau kau, Tsukki?"

Ada jeda sampai Tsukishima membuka mulutnya. "Militer," balasnya pelan. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang baru diganti dua minggu yang lalu, bukan frame-nya, melainkan lensanya. Tanda kalau usahanya mengkonsumsi vitamin A sejak kelas satu tak sia-sia—tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti meminum jus wortelnya.

Yamaguchi berdecak dalam kekaguman. "Hee, kau akan jadi tentara, Tsukki?"

"Sepertinya begitu, kalau aku lulus ujian masuknya."

"Aku yakin kok, Tsukki pasti lulus!" ujar Yamaguchi optimis.

Dan setelah itu, seharusnya mereka akan menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda. Ia akan mengisi hari-hari kerasnya dengan berlatih menembak, mengendalikan kendaraan-kendaraan berat, atau mungkin pesawat tempur kalau ia memilih masuk ke angkatan udara. Sedangkan Yamaguchi menjalani hari-hari tenangnya sambil bercanda dengan kawan barunya dan begadang semalaman demi menyelesaikan tugasnya yang harus diserahkan pada dosennya besok pagi. Tapi, bukan itu yang terjadi—

Karena pada kenyataannya, Yamaguchi ikut mendaftar bersamanya ke sekolah militer.

(Hanya karena kalimat Tsukishima yang diucapkannya seperti main-main di suatu sore; "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba masuk militer juga?")

.

Ibunya lagi-lagi mengeluh di telepon. Berkata kalau Tsukishima terlalu masa bodoh dengan kehidupannya selepas ia dibebastugaskan. Berkali-kali membujuk pria awal tiga puluhan itu untuk pulang ke Jepang daripada terluntang-lantung di negeri orang. Membicarakan beberapa anak gadis rekan-rekan kerja Ayahnya, berharap Tsukishima akan tertarik dengan salah satunya.

" _...Sara-chan manis sekali!—"_

" _Kaa_ —"

"— _selain itu dia sangat sopan dan pandai memasak! Kei,_ Kaasan _yakin kamu pasti suka! Sara-chan juga bilang kalau dia ingin mencoba memasakkanmu sesuatu—"_

"  _Kaasan_ , dengarkan!" suaranya lebih dipertegas, menghentikan kalimat-kalimat Ibunya yang sangat bersemangat. "Aku tidak ingin menikah, setidaknya dalam waktu dekat ini."

Tsukishima mendengar helaan napas panjang milik Ibunya _, "Lalu kapan, Kei? Ingat umurmu, kamu tidak akan muda terus. Sudah waktunya kamu memilih pendamping hidup dan membina keluarga. Lihat Akiteru kakakmu, dia bahagia dengan istri dan kedua anaknya sekarang. Apa kamu tidak merasa iri sedikit saja?"_

"Tidak," jawabnya ketus, "Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang."

Ibunya terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas anaknya yang kelewat keras kepala _. "Apa kamu masih merasa bersalah dengan kematian Tadashi-kun?"_

Tsukishima tidak menjawab. Ibunya kembali menghela napas, tahu dengan jawaban dalam diamnya putra keduanya itu _. "Pulanglah akhir bulan ini, Kei. Kami semua di sini sangat merindukanmu."_

"...akan kuusahakan. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk  _Tousan_  dan kakak."

Dan telepon diputus oleh Tsukishima.

.

"Kau tersenyum, dan itu terlihat natural," ucap Tsukishima seraya memandang tajam Kageyama, ganjil.

"Hu-um." Kageyama mengaduk cangkir kopinya, menyesapnya sedikit lantas menyeringai kecil ketika dirasa pas di lidahnya. "Aneh?"

"Mengerikan," timpal si mantan  _middle blocker_  Karasuno.

"Dasar brengsek," umpat yang berambut hitam pelan, hampir melempar sendok kecil di tangan ke muka Tsukishima. Raut muka garangnya kembali seperti saat mereka terakhir bertemu di graduasi SMA, walau hanya beberapa detik. "Kukira kau akan berubah," tambahnya sedikit lebih santai. Ia menggigit biskuit coklat yang dipilih sebagai camilannya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Tapi kau berubah," Imbuh Tsukishima. Tangannya menunjuk senyum Kageyama, risih melihatnya karena belum terbiasa. Oh, dan dimana semangatnya dulu yang membara? Hampir tak tersisa dalam pancaran mata kehitamannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Mencari udara segar," jawab Kageyama asal.

Tsukishima mengerutkan dahinya. "Di tempat bekas pertempuran?"

"Kau sendiri?" Kageyama memilih melemparkan pertanyaan yang berkonotasi sama alih-alih meladeni Tsukishima.

"Aku ditempatkan di wilayah ini sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Oh, pantas kau tak datang ke acara reuni tahun kemarin," komentarnya di sela-sela kunyahan camilannya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk membasahi kerongkongannya dengan minumannya. "Aku mendengarnya dari Sugawara-san," kali ini suaranya lebih pelan.

"Apa?"

"Soal Yamaguchi." Ia melirik ke arah Tsukishima yang berjengit sebagai reaksi ketika Kageyama menyebut nama kawan karibnya. "Aku turut berduka. Pasti berat untukmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum getir. Tsukishima membuang muka dan memilih diam. Kopinya yang sedari tadi tak tersentuh ia habiskan dalam beberapa tegukan.

Pahit.

Ternyata masih pahit.

.

Jingga membias langit senja saat komandan pasukannya memerintahkan mereka untuk mundur. Tsukishima membasuh peluh di dahinya dan berjalan ke arah rombongannya, menuju ke barak. Beberapa di antaranya mengobrol betapa lelahnya mereka hari ini berkali-kali lipat dari kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

Berita soal perjanjian perdamaian di antara dua blok yang saling berperang telah sampai kepada mereka. Kebanyakan dari kawan-kawannya menyambut baik berita itu, membuka peluang untuk pulang ke kampung halaman mereka dan berkumpul bersama keluarga. Diam-diam Tsukishima tersenyum sambil menunggu kepulangan rombongan Yamaguchi yang ditempatkan di titik yang berbeda.

Tsukishima mengucapkan terima kasih kepada rekannya ketika ia menyodorkan  _soft drink_  padanya. Riuhnya keadaan barak utama menandakan para tentara sedang berpesta malam itu. Ia terus menunggu sampai tengah malam, namun sekalipun tak melihat Yamaguchi datang.

Euforia di dalam barak masih terasa sangat kental ketika seseorang masuk sambil terengah-engah. "Re-register 21!" dengan napasnya yang terputus-putus, ia mencoba bicara dengan suara lantang. Mengambil alih perhatian sebagian besar orang-orang di sana termasuk Tsukishima.

Mendadak perasaannya tidak enak. Terlebih ketika mendengar nama wilayah di mana Yamaguchi ditempatkan dan raut wajah si pembawa pesan yang tidak santai sama sekali. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya mencoba mencairkan suasana, menawari si pembawa pesan yang belum menyampaikan keseluruhan pesannya dengan sekaleng minuman.

"Santailah, kita sedang berpesta malam ini. Perang sudah berakhir," bujuknya.

"Ini gawat!" si pembawa pesan menampik kaleng minuman yang disodorkan padanya. Dua kata yang baru diucapkannya membuat semua yang ada di sana membeku. "Musuh menyerbu Register 21 siang tadi! Tak ada yang selamat!"

Pupil Tsukishima melebar. Kaleng minuman di tangannya jatuh ke tanah. Lidahnya kelu.

"Yang benar saja?! Apa ketika mereka diserang, tak ada yang melapor ke markas utama?! Meminta bantuan?!"

"Pihak musuh melumpuhkan jaringan komunikasi mereka. Mereka dibantai habis-habisan!"

Beberapa mengerang frustasi. Sadar kalau di antara orang-orang yang sudah mati ada yang mereka kenal dengan baik, yang sudah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersama. Naif. Padahal hampir setiap hari ada saja tentara yang meregangkan nyawa.

(Mungkin reaksi mereka akan berbeda apabila mendengar berita buruknya lebih awal sebelum berita bahagia. Seperti sapi yang diberi rumput segar lantas disembelih keesokan harinya.)

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mayat teman-teman kita?"

"Pasukan yang ada di Register 20 yang mengurusnya. Me-mereka baru saja sampai."

Tak membuang-buang waktu, sesaat setelah ia mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan si pembawa pesan, Tsukishima menghambur keluar barak. Kakinya membawanya berlari ke arah sebuah truk yang dikerumuni orang-orang berpakaian serba hijau, terlihat menurunkan tentara-tentara yang gugur di medan perang dan mengidentifikasi mereka.

Tsukishima menyibakkan kain putih yang menutupi wajah mereka satu per satu. Mencari wajah Yamaguchi. Tangannya berhenti sejenak ketika meraih ujung kain yang baru. Dadanya sesak.

Pahit.

Itu wajah Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima meraba wajah yang ternoda oleh darah yang mengering. Dingin. Kedua matanya tertutup, bibirnya membiru. Tak akan lagi Tsukishima melihat senyum hangat dan ceria teman kecilnya itu. Ia meraih kerah seragam hijau Yamaguchi yang sama-sama bermandikan darah bercampur tanah, membenamkan wajahnya di dada yang tak lagi memperdengarkan detak jantungnya.

Tsukishima berteriak pilu.

.

Yamaguchi melemparkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Tsukishima, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, bersila. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tsukki?"

"Tidak ada." Tsukishima membuka tutup botol dan meminum hampir setengahnya.

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya, Tsukki," ujar Yamaguchi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa..." Tsukishima meliriknya lewat ekor matanya. "...kau menyesal?"

Yamaguchi mengerejapkan matanya beberapa kali dalam interval yang cepat. "Menyesal? Menyesal untuk apa?"

"Masuk ke militer... ikut denganku..." Yamaguchi menautkan kedua alisnya, "Aku melihat ekspresimu ketika melayat jenazah teman-teman kita."

"Itu hanya manifestasi dari bela sungkawa, Tsukki. Penghormatan terakhir," Yamaguchi mengambil botol di tangan Tsukishima dan meminumnya beberapa teguk, "Ketika kau terjun ke medan perang, berarti kau memang siap untuk mati; terlepas dari kalah atau menang yang akan kita dapatkan nanti."

"Aku tidak menyesal kok. Aku malah cenderung menikmatinya," lanjutnya. "Walaupun pada awalnya Tsukki yang menawariku, akulah yang memilihnya."

"Meskipun nanti kita mati?"

Yamaguchi mengangguk mantap. "Kematian tetap akan menghampiri meskipun kita memilih pekerjaan yang berbeda. Bisa saja aku tertimpa tiang-tiang besi di tempat proyek ketika bekerja bila aku mengambil jurusan teknik sipil dulu, atau ketika dalam perjalanan pulang—kecelakaan, atau ketika dirampok, atau karena penyakit. Terlalu banyak skenario kematian, Tsukki."

Yamaguchi berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya untuk menyingkirkan tanah yang menempel di sana. "Sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita segera tidur," ajaknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tsukishima.

"Ya."


End file.
